The present invention relates to an energy absorbing ball in general, and in the particular to an energy absorbing croquet ball primarily for indoor use.
Many outdoor games, particularly croquet, golf and bowls, rely at least in part on contact between a mown grass surface and the exterior of the ball to slow the ball during its course across an even sward. The translation of such games into buildings renders necessary the adoption of "grass substitute" carpets so that the same balls can be utilized, since in the absence of such surfaces, and where the game is played for example on a hard level surface, the balls tend to move so fast that the game becomes substantially unplayable. However, the necessary carpets are comparatively expensive and can only be afforded rarely. For this reason games such as croquet, for example, which is a minority interest, is in practice not translatable into such venues as halls.